MSN in Alagaesia
by NekoVampireNinja
Summary: MSN in Alagaesia. Starts off with a whole bunch of random characters untill Eragon leaves for a new chatroom: The Eragon chatroom New chapter! U die, He dies
1. Chapter 1

MSN: Alagaesian style!

Features all characters as them selves.

And other random people i made up or didnt

**ManFromTheMoon has just signed on**

**TotallyNotAnIdiot has just signed on**

**CreepyAndUnderControl has just signed on**

MFTM: Hello guys!

TNAIA: Who are you?

MFTM: The man from the moon! my address is 5824th crater, Flat desolate moonstreet

CAUC: Yea... Right. Anyway, what does this do? HA! LOOK! I TYPE IN BIG LETTERS! HAHA!

TNAI: Murtaugh, my betraying brother, get over it.

CAUC: YOUR JUST JELEOUS COZ I TYPE LIKE A ROCK STAR.

TNAI: Whats a rockstar?

CAUC: HOW SHOULD I KNOW? ASK ELFWITHAGUN. SHE TOLD ME.

TNAI: Whos ElfWithAGun?

**ElfWithAGun has just signed on.**

EWAG: me.

TNAI: Ahhhh I see. Who are you?

EWAG: I'm Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon

TNAI: Yea... Ok

EWAG: Hrmph

**ElfWithAGun has just signed off.**

TNAI:Ok then. I'm leaving for the ERAGON chatroom

**TotallyNotAnyIdiot has left for the much better yet much more confusing chatroom**


	2. Eragon Mania

**MSN:TOTALLY ERAGON!**

**TotallyNotAnIdiot has just come from a totally boring chatroom**

TNAI: Hello?

TNAI: (sigh)

**BeingControled has just signed on**

BC: Hey.

TNAI: Who are you?

BC: (sigh) i'm your fairy godmother.

TNAI: COOL! I want chocolate!

BC: Hands over vertual chocolate.

**PrincessElf has just signed on**

TNAI: Hi Arya.

PE: Hello THAI.

TNAI: Hey! my name is TNAI!

PE: No it is not, it is THAI: Totally hot an Idiotic

TNAI:Ohhhhhhh! is that what you said. Ok!

**TotallyNotAnIdiot has changed his name to TotallyHotAndIdiotic**

THAI: You think im hot,

PE: sweat dropps. No.

THAI: Awww cumon... you know you find me good lookin!

**PE has just put THAI to sleep using vertual magic**

PE: Change your name to PITA: Pain In the Arse.

BC:Yea!

PE: and you are?

BC: i'm Murtaugh. I changed my name.

PE: Fair Enough

**Brightscales has just signed on**

B: My Rider!!!

**Brightscales has noticed THAI on the vertual floor and has tried to Reduce PE to Vertual Ashes. Except PE has just sent B flying through the air and has fallen asleep next to THAI.**

BC: Pretty good.

PE: (Cracks Nuckles) Wanna see more?

BC: Yea, but who r u goin to practice on? Ther is only you and...me!

**BC just received the biggest but kicking of his life**

PE: Hmmm no one to talk to. Ah well!


	3. Evil

MSN:

Meet the idiots!

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&

**NotEragon Has just signed on**

**PersonInTenOne has just signed on.**

**LeaveMeAlone has just signed on**

NE: Hey all!

PIT1: Hi Eragon.

NE: I am not Eragon! Why does everyone call me that!!!???

LMA: Coz you are one idiot.

**LeaveMeAlone has just signed off**

NE: …Well bye

PIT1: Was that Arya?

NE: Dunno

**IKnowAPainInTheAss has just signed on**

NE: Hey

IKAPITA: Don't ask.

**IKnowAPainInTheAss has just signed off**

PIT1: That has to be Arya

NE: Yep

**IFYouAreNotEragonDontTalkToMe has just signed on.**

NE: Hello

IYANEDTTM: You are Not Eragon… don't talk to me.

NE: NOO! I AM ERAGON!

IYANEDTTM: Yea, but when I say Not Eragon, I mean the display name; Not Eragon. That's you. Don't talk to me

**IFYouAreNotEragonDontTalkToMe has just signed off**

NE: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?????

PIT1: Might be because you have blonde hair?

NE: …

NE: Encouraging,

PIT1: Aren't I, I get it from Galby.

**PersonInTent3 has just signed on.**

NE: Hey.

PIT1: Hu r u?

PIT3: You should know, I live 2 tents down from you.

PIT1: Thorn…?

PIT3: Oh yea, and I am your super cool red dragon.

**ThePersonWhoJustUsedUpAllTheirDisplayNames has just signed on**

PIT3: HI

PIT1: Howzit goin?

NE: Who are you?

TPWJUUATDN: Hello

TPWJUUATDN: Great

TPWJUUATDN: I am Arya

PIT1: If you are Arya, then who is LeaveMeAlone?

TPWJUUATDN: Arya

NE: And IKnowAPainInTheAss

TPWJUUATDN: Arya

PIT1: What about IFYouAreNotEragonDontTalkToMe

TPWJUUATDN: Arya.

NE: You changed your display name?

TPWJUUATDN: No, it has always been the same. WHAT DUZ IT LOOK LIKE!!!???

PIT3: It looks like you have run out of display names (laughs)

TPWJUUATDN: Hey who are you?

PIT3: Thorn

TPWJUUATDN: How can you type?

NE: …

PIT1: …

PIT3: …

PIT3: I don't know.

**PersonInTent3 has logged off to find psychiatrically help to stop imagining things, that then become real. Like that time he imagined him and Saphira – Reader has been forced to log off to find psychiatrically help with thorn after he just got hit by a dragon.**

TPWJUUATDN: …

PIT1: …

NE: …

IHABPAYB: Ok then.

NE: Who are you?

IHABPAYB: … Arya

PIT1: AHHHH!!!! STOP CHANGIN YOUR NAME

**PIT1 falls to the ground and has an epileptic seizure whilst NE points and laughs.**

NE: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

IHABPAYB: Hmph.

**IHABPAYB virtually** **picks up the virtual PIT1 and takes him to virtual hospital across the virtual road, then comes back to the virtual NE and laughs at the virtual look on his virtual face.**

IHABPAYB: HAHAHAHAH! Anyone had think you had just seen your girlfriend pick up your evil brother - who you are jealous of because he is hotter than you - and help him!!!

NE: (wrings virtual hands) what gives you that idea?

IHABPAYB: The look on your virtual face!

NE: …

IHABPAYB: …

NE: … I'm bored.

IHABPAYB: Ohhh! I know! Lets play a game!

NE: OKOK!

IHABPAYB: Ok… what you do is you have to guess what my name means.

NE: Uh… Idiots have asses because people always yes buts?

IHABPAYB: (looks at NE in horror) NO! But the second word was right

NE: ok then… I have a broccoli piece and yellow beans.

IHABPAYB: Ewwww, have you TASTED yellow beans? No that is not right. First, second and third word right though.

NE: damn. Ok… er… I have a… I have a boogie placed as your brain

IHABPAYB: I think so, but no. 7th word right.

NE: Getting there… Um… I have a bottle pointed at your back.

IHABPAYB: CLOSE! Only bottle is wrong.

NE: YAY! Ummmm, ….errr …. Ahhh… I GOT IT. Is it; I have a bow pointed at your back!

IHABPAYB: Yes!!!!

NE: Yay! I got it! Oh yea! I won!

IHABPAYB: (grins evily)

NE: Uh oh.

NE has logged off due to the fact he was shot in the back by IHABPAYB who now no longer has a bow pointed at anyone's back coz there is no one else on line and had to change her name to IDHABPAYB (I don't have a bow pointed at your back.)

IHABPAYB: (sigh) oh well. We'll meet again (evil grin)


	4. U die, He dies

Chatroom #728467521

**SupaDude has just signed on**

**DusnAny1ElseEvaLogOn has just signed on**

SD: Heya

DAEELO: Oh

SD: Wat

DAEELO: U

SD: Wat bout me?

DAEELO: It isnt fair

SD: Ive had enough

DAEELO: Now i want my share

SD: cant you see

DAEELO:I wanna Live

SD: u just take more than you give-

IGKE: SHUT UP!!!! U CANT SING! SHUT UP U MORON! OR I'LL KILL U AGAIN!!!

SD: ...

DAEELO: ...

SD: Arya?...

IGKE: no.

IGKE: IM YOUR FAIRY GOD MOTHER'S BEST FRIENDS SISTERS AUNTS COUZINS NEPHEWS GREAT GREAT GANDMOTHERS BROTHER!!!!

SD: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. i thought i knew you from sum were.

DAEELO: Oi, how are u even talkin tu us, u aint online.

IGKE: try the "Appear offline" button

**SD has just signed off.**

SD: heaps mad.

IGKE: Yea watever. Been there, dun that.

DAEELO: Hu r u? U cant be Eragons fairy godmothers best friends sisters aunts cousins nephews great great grandmothers brother. He's dead.

IGKE: Duh

SD: u mean ur not reely related to me? (snifs)

IGKE: I'll give you three geusses, and one clue: clue 1: HU ELSE BESIDES U (totally hot) IDIOTS IS EVA ON THIS CHATROOM???

SD: PEANUTS!!!!

IGKE: ...

DAEELO: ...

IGKE: ...

DAEELO: ...

IGKE: STOP THAT!!!

DAEELO: (whimpers) sorry.

IGKE: Eagon, you must learn to spell. U dont spell Stupid Dork like Supa Dude.

SD: oh, oops.

**SD who i shall just remind everybody is NOT online has just changed his name to SD (stupidDork)**

IGKE: OH...

DAEELO: MY...

IGKE!$ING

DAEELO and IKE: GOD!

SD: ...

SD: hu r u?

DAEELO: U DONT KNOW!!????

SD: duhhhhmmmm... no?

DAEELO: ARYA!!!!

SD: U MEAN I GOT IT RITE THAT FIRST TIME???

IGKE: T's called sarcasam, my young idiot.

SD: o, rite.

DAEELO: Wat duse IGKE stand for?

SD: YES! TELL US! TELL US!

IGKE: ok...

IGKE : i'm...

SD: yes! yes!

IGKE: gunna...

SD: YAYA!!

IGKE: kill...

DAEELO: ERAGON!

SD: Hey how did u no?

DAEELO: hu else has a name with E?

SD: oh (SD turns to look at IGKE just in time to see her virtually kill him for the second time that day.

DAEELO: hehe. U notice we always end our convo's with u killin us both, but this time u only killed him?

IKESNKHB: Hu said im dun?

DAEELO: er... hehe. Wat duz ur name stand for

IKESNKHB: I killed eragon...

DAEELO: (gulps)

IKESNKHB: Shall now kill his brother!!!

DAEELO is Killed By this nasty elf with a temper AGAIN coz she is just so unbeatable.


End file.
